The power market is affected both by regular energy demands and by peak energy loads caused by consumers. In some cases the latter are often unpredictable. Seasonal predictable variations, such as specific public holidays and large users for example are frequently an exception here, since it is often known when current-consuming machines will be started up or shut down. In order to ensure that power consumption demands are always fully catered for, current-generating systems, such as gas turbine and steam turbine power stations are informed by the large users about the amount of power required at a particular target time. So that the gas turbine or steam turbine power stations produce the desired power at the contractually-agreed time, the turboset of the power stations must be started early by the operating personnel. The desired output is thus mostly reached far too early. This means that unnecessary costs arise for the power station operators as a result of the system being started up too early, with said costs having to be borne by the large users such as industry and small users such as domestic consumers. This is precisely the disadvantage of a liberalized power market.